Oh Dear, What Can The Matter Be?
by SYuuri
Summary: "I've always wanted to, you know, but the timing has always been wrong." xX Oneshot Xx S/J.


**Oh Dear, What Can The Matter Be?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Oh, I could hear the wind blow from my room.**

**WARNING: _Fluff_ and _baby_. Because for me Sam plus baby means exploded ovaries. **

**Again, this fic happens in a world full of chocolates and rainbows, so don't say I didn't warn you. And don't blame me if you have cavities at the end of the fic.**

* * *

"How about this?" Sam held up a red and green stripped dress courtesy of their team leader, completed with white laces along the sleeves. His daughter made a face before redirecting her attention back to the colorful toy on her lap. Cute festive dress, wrong season. "Hmm, yeah. Daddy doesn't really like it too. It makes you look like a Christmas present. Maybe you can wear it to the Lane's Christmas dinner next year."

Sam intentionally ignored the neatly folded pants and shorts and went through the short rack of dresses. Thanks to his sister and the team, Violet had enough clothes to wear for the next seven years. Of course, the fact that he wasn't immune to the urge to dress up his baby didn't help matter any. Jules could only roll her eyes when he got home with yet another shopping bag.

After a series of pouts –Violet threw her stuffed animal at him at one point—they finally settled on a pink checkered dress. It had a white ribbon in the middle and he could pair it up with the white sweater from Nat. If his memory served him right, Violet even had an equally pink headband to match the dress.

It took him ten minutes to get her out of her onesie –Jules insisted that they always put their daughter in the most comfortable clothes at home—and put her in the pink dress. She squirmed in his grasp, rolling here and there while chubby legs kicking his chin. She was giggling merrily all the time, making adorable coos that made him feel like the luckiest person on earth. Jules could change her in three minutes flat—one of the wonders in their household. When he hovered to observe, both mommy and daughter gave him identical smiles.

After he was finally successful, he gazed at the heart-shaped face fondly. She was Jules to a tee but her eyes- they were the deepest shade of blue. She was still sans the headband, but he'd leave that for later. Scooping her up into his arms, he walked to the rocking chair by the window and sat down, one arm securely holding her around the middle.

"I'm going to ask Mommy to marry me tonight." He loved making small talks with his baby girl. Especially after long grueling shifts at work, all it took was one glimpse at his daughter and he felt the fatigue and stress lift off his shoulders. He was reminded of how lucky he was. How he had to keep on going because aside from Jules, there was this little person who depended on him, who needed him to be okay.

Out of his pocket he produced a small black velvet box. He flipped it open with a thumb, showing what's inside to his daughter. She looked at the glittering jewelry with interest, small hand shoved into her mouth. "Do you think Mommy will like it? Do you like it?"

As if she could comprehend the question, Violet grinned and touched the side of his face. It was the only reassurance he needed.

"I've always wanted to, you know, but the timing has always been wrong." He murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and feeling her ribcage expand with each breath she took. "I think I've known that since Mommy lifted her gun to shoot me all those years ago."

He craned his head back to check the clock. "Mommy will be home in a minute. Let's get you finished so Daddy can get ready." As far as he's concerned, Jules thought Violet was with Shelley at the moment. He had told her about the dinner last week and had texted her when he was on the way home today that he's bringing Violet to the Wordsworth's.

That had been the initial plan. But what could be better than celebrating the engagement with their daughter? It wouldn't be a huge production proposal. He knew Jules wouldn't like that anyway. Just him and her, and later, Violet.

If Jules said yes.

She _had_ to say yes.

Leaning back, he lifted up the box with intention to study the ring for the umpteenth time that day. It was a simple ring made of white gold with a solitary diamond. Not too flashy or gaudy, something that he could see embracing Jules' finger. He had had it for almost six months.

The box was empty.

Mouth gaped open, Sam stared at the empty box for a few seconds before averting his eyes back to his daughter in full horror. She was grinning at him, showing off teeth as small as his crushed spirit now. He stood up immediately, hands holding her up in front of him, box fell to the floor with a thud. His eyes roamed about the small room hastily while he walked around in circles, making Violet kick her legs in glee. If it had dropped to the floor, it should have been easy to find as it would've stood out on the dark maroon carpet.

All he could see was carpet.

_No, no, no. _

_Please no. _

"Violet, did you eat the ring? God, please tell me you didn't. Did you swallow Mommy's ring?" He bombarded the infant with questions answered only with another happy grin. She was looking at him with high expectation, small hands slapping his forearms. When he was holding her in this fashion, he usually would toss her up in the air and catch her, sending her into a giggling frenzy.

He wanted to throw himself to the first floor now.

God, Jules was going to kill him. She was going to castrate him and leave him dying on the floor.

He had to bring her to the hospital. She needed to get x-rayed. Was it even possible to do a Heimlich maneuver to a _baby_? But she's not choking, she's not. What if the ring hurt her throat? Her stomach? The new thoughts sparked newfound scare as he laid her down on her bed. "Violet, please tell Daddy where it hurts." His hand moved frantically over her neck down to her belly. Everything seemed to be fine, but he read this piece of article once about a baby swallowing a penny and-

"Sam."

He whipped his head so fast he'd find the joint of his neck sore later on. Jules was standing in front of the room; her face was unreadable. All thoughts of proposal went out of the window and all he could think about was how his baby had swallowed _a_ ring.

"Jules."

Violet was still giggling.

"Jules, we have to go to the hospital. Violet, she- she swallowed a ring. I looked away for a second, I _swear_ it was only a second, _less_ than a second and the ring's gone. I think she swallowed it. Jules, we gotta go to the hospital!"

She frowned, stepping inside the room. "What ring?"

"An engagement ring." Without really thinking Sam snatched the baby's bag from the counter, slung it over his shoulder and was halfway reaching for Violet when Jules gripped his arm.

"This ring?"

"Wha-"

Nobody spoke.

It was silent in the room, safe for the delighted noise coming from Violet when she found her favorite stuffed bunny. _Jules_ was presenting him the ring _he_ should've presented her. For a while the tension was so thick he could slice and taste it. Fear left him like a deflated balloon, but quickly replaced by relief. However, given the situation there was a new kind of fear.

"This ring, Sam?"

He swallowed hard. His mouth tasted like bile. "Yeah, that one."

"I found it in the hallway just in front of the room." Jules handed the ring to him and walked passed him to get their baby. Violet must have tossed it away. Her mother was positively fuming, anger was practically radiating off of her. This was _not_ how he wanted tonight to happen!

He pocketed the ring and wiped his damp palms on his jeans. "Look, Jules-"

Jules hugged Violet close to her, smoothing back her baby fine hair. "Do you know it could have easily been swallowed by her?"

His shoulders slouched in shame. "I know."

"Do you know just how much I want to punch your lights out right now?" She hissed. He recognized the tone; he knew how serious she was about it _and_ how seriously injured he could be. But it's their baby, everything had to be taken seriously.

"I'm sorry, Jules."

"And do you know it's not wise to have small knick knacks around babies?"

Great. So the engagement ring had now been included to the knick knacks category. "I do."

"Then why did you do that?" She hotly asked and what could he say but the truth?

"I just wanted to ask for her approval." It sounded a lot better in his head. Surely he couldn't be the first person to ask an eleven month old for an opinion.

Came the infamous eye-rolling, and he's probably imagining it, but he could have sworn he saw the corner of her lips twitch. "Seriously, Sam?"

Maybe it was only his imagination. "I know."

Jules glared at him for a long time, lips sticking out in a disapproving pout. Violet did that when he read her one of the picture books with wolves in it. She hated the big, bad wolf. Then, as though finally registered something, Jules blinked and looked at their daughter.

"Why is she in a dress?"

He shrugged, thankful that he hadn't put the headband on just yet. At least Violet's wearing her socks to keep her warm. "I just figured we could go have dinner to celebrate. I wanted to show my girls off." The last bit brought a smile into his face; he couldn't help it. It faded as quickly as it appeared.

"To celebrate what, exactly? I thought Wordy and Shelley were babysitting her? Do you have any idea how pissed I am at you right now? What if she swallowed it and choked?"

He was spared from having to answer because Violet chose that time to start fussing. She was wriggling in Jules' grasp, small arms flailing and legs kicking. Her face twitched, once and twice, before droplets of tears trickled down her cheeks. He was on full-alert almost instantly. Even after 11 months he's still doing it when she's crying for whatever reasons. He was still learning to decipher her cries. _What's wrong? Are you hungry? Are you hurt? Is it time to change the diapers? Is there anybody in the room? Does Uncle Spike scare you? _

He was expecting Jules to bolt out and calm Violet down without him, but instead she patted her small back and cooed, "Sshhh…Daddy and Mommy aren't fighting, Sweetie. We're fine," Without looking at Sam, she said, "Babies are sensitive human beings, Sam." After what seemed to be forever, Violet's cries reduced to little sobs and hiccups. He cautiously took her hand, gently kissing her petite fingers to accentuate Jules' point.

He licked his lips, deciding to tempt fate. If there's any way to keep the night back to its original track… "So we're fine?"

Jules bit her lips, the uncertainty and alarm dancing in her eyes were visible for him to see. "This can't happen again, Sam."

"There will be other mistakes, Jules," he admitted, wiping the tears on Violet's cheek with the pad of his thumb and letting her grip his finger. "But I'll try my best to be a better father for her." _And a better husband for you, _he nearly added.

"I believe you." Jules laced their fingers together, giving it a firm squeeze. She looked decidedly uncomfortable, teeth gnawing at her lips. It was a nervous trademark habit he recognized immediately. "You're sure you want to marry me? I just bit your head off."

"For good reasons, Jules, logical reasons." He brought her closer to him, wanting to make sure she heard every word he said. "And to answer your question, I have _never_ wanted to marry you more."

She snorted, leaning her nose against their baby's cheek. "Your Daddy is a doofus."

He felt his heart leap inside his chest. "Is that a yes?"

"_Yes_," Violet repeated, rolling the word on her tongue. Apparently she decided that she liked it because she said it again, one small hand fisting Jules' shirt. "Yessss. Yes! _Yes_!"

Breaking into laughter, Jules turned to face him. "Did you put her up to this?"

"Nah, she just knew what she wanted to hear from Mommy." He replied, leaning over to give his baby girl a kiss. His eyes flickered down to meet Jules'. "So?"

"So what?"

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**I did warn you. Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
